Real
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: La situación estaba difícil, y Peggy era bien consciente de ello. Cada segundo importaba y ella lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba... Que su mente se extraviara en ocasiones. / Peggy/Steve. Drabble. Menciones de smut.


La situación estaba difícil.

La situación estaba difícil, y Peggy era bien consciente de ello. Los Estados Unidos, junto con otras naciones, no solo luchaban contra la repugnancia hecha ideología -el nazismo- sino que también contra Red Skull, su locura y sus artimañas delirantes. Cada segundo era crucial para poder asegurar el triunfo, estudiando el caso, ideando estrategias y centrándose en lo importante: que la humanidad -a la que aún le quedaba un buen trecho por recorrer; ella lo sabía- no fuera depravada de ética gracias a tales personas sin corazón, y con su mente actuando concorde a eso.

Cada segundo importaba y ella lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba... Que su mente se extraviara en ocasiones.

Cuando conoció a Steve, él no era más que un chico raquítico que no podía cumplir sus sueños gracias a su condición física. La tristeza era inherente en su mirada, y Peggy podía _sentirla_ , sentir como poblaba toda el alma de chico al que aquello que quería era denegado. Y esto... Le llegaba a ella. Tal sentimiento ofuscado pero sin tergiversar, sin mentiras. Un buen hombre como era en una mala situación como estaba.

Por esos entonces, podía decirse a sí misma que era compasión, lo que sentía. Se lo podía repetir constantemente y con firmeza, con convicción, que esto no evitaba que al verlo a él y a su amaneramiento resignado pero nunca soez o lejos de la educación inocente sus interiores se removieran de maneras en que no lo había hecho desde hacía años.

Llegó al punto de aceptar que quizás Steve le gustaba un poco. No era nada raro, tampoco: era un chico muy decente, pese a su físico en malas condiciones. Era respetuoso y la bondad era imperante en él. Peggy tenía claro que era esta clase de chicos, y no los malotes, los que valían la pena.

Y bien, luego... En fin. La atracción dejó de ejercerla solo su alma: su cuerpo se unió al juego. Y vaya cuerpo... Su cuerpo de antes no le parecía mal, le había llegado a parecer incluso mono, pero esto... Uf. Esto.

E incluso con ese cuerpo - Steve seguía igual. No se volvió un mujeriego ni dejó de lado su educación. Era el mismo trozo de pan, pero en un cuerpo... Para comérselo, para qué lo iba a negar.

Y sí. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Peggy estaba enamorada.

Así que su mente la llevaba a imaginar... Ciertas situaciones. Cenando con él, lamiéndole los pectorales marcados, viendo una película con él, sentándose en su boca, yendo con él a un parque de atracciones, sintiéndolo entero dentro de ella... Las posibilidades parecían infinitas, y las querría realizar todas. Con él a su lado, dedos entrelazados y corazones vinculados. Las querría realizar, con amor y con emoción y con vitalidad y con _muchas_ ganas.

Así que sí, quizás cada segundo contaba.

Pero las noches le pertenecían a ella, y las podía usar como quisiera.

Motivo por el cual no sintió culpa alguna al, después de haber cenado -a lo profesional y sin nadie más en la sala- con Steve, ponerle los dedos detrás de la oreja con excusa de apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara y atraerlo hacia sí, hasta conectarse en un beso inocente. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, y no se quería apartar de ellos.

La mirada de Steve justo después de eso, acompañada por un suspiro trémulo, fue inigualable. Era un cóctel dulce de desconocimiento de la situación -probablemente era su primer beso-, de duda, de lo que quería percibir como amor y de una pregunta en concreto: _¿Sí?_

La respondió sin indecisión con los ojos, y entonces fue él el que inició otro beso.

Se levantaron tan de golpe que de poco sus sillas no caen al suelo. Pero ni que lo hubieran hecho, probablemente ni lo hubieran notado: tal era la inmersión en ese nuevo ardiente, pasional beso que compartían. Steve no sabía besar y Peggy lo notaba, pero eso solo añadía intimidad a la circunstancia. Era _real_ y era _con él_ , con toda su tierna idiosincrasia, y quizás se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras las manos de Peggy estaban firmes en la zona de sus orejas y mandíbula, manteniéndolo profundo en el beso, las de Steve no tenían muy claro dónde ir. Terminaron en sus hombros, temblorosas, sin saber del todo si lo estaban haciendo bien, si aquel era un buen lugar. Lo era, así que por un segundo ella apartó las suyas de su cara y las usó para colocar las de él más establemente sobre sus hombros, dejando claro que _sí, estás haciéndolo bien._ Cuando sus manos volvieron a su cara, sus labios se apartaron de los suyos, y fueron a parar en sus comisuras, en su mandíbula y, más tarde, en su cuello. Fue al pasar su lengua los músculos de allí que a Steve se le escapó un gemido, un gemido de verdad, y por mucho que le deleitara Peggy se dio cuenta de que igual estaban yendo un poco demasiado lejos.

Después de ponerle un beso en la parte de debajo de la mandíbula, Peggy se apartó de él para hacer la pregunta que tenía que ser hecha:

-Hey... ¿Quieres que sigamos?

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.


End file.
